Mensaje Navideño de los chicos de iCARLY
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Carly Gibby Spencer Sam Freddie Griffin Angela   Yo   en un 'Roll' deseándoles Feliz navidad, hay Seddie y Cibby!


**Hola, hahaha bueno esto más que un fic es mas como un '' roll '' por así decirlo donde me incluyo por la carap hahaha, en este '' roll '' saldra el seddie, el cibby y bueno.. yopp Griffin y Spencer!:3 !  
>Pero como soy mu lista, yo estoy con Griffin , ( el obseso de los peluches*-* ) por lo que es Grangela , si algo raro, me aburro mucho y como no estoy mu inspirá , espero que les guste mi breve mensaje navideño:P<strong>

_C: Hola mundo!_

_S: o, no mundo_

_G: Gibeehh_

_A: Para Gibby_

_C: Bien, como iba diciendo..._

_S: que bien , carly decia algo - dice en tono de burla_

_C: SAM!_

_F: NO EMPIECES A ESTROPEARLO TODO_

_S: YO ESTROPEARLO? PERO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO NERD?_

_F: LO QUE TU HABLAS PUCKETT_

_FYS: NYEEEHH_

_CYG: SIEMPRE IGUAL_

_C: Bueno como iba diciendo, o más bien saludando, YO SOY CARLY!_

_S: Y yo debo de ser la otra_

_G: Y YO GIBBEH WOHA!_

_F: TODOS SABEN QUE ERES GIBBEH_

_S: SI NO MOLESTES SIRENITO!_

_G: GIBBEH...-en voz baja_

_C: NO MOLESTEN A GIBBY!_

_SYF: NO LO HACEMOS!_

_F: TENEMOS QUE DEJAR DE HACERLO_

_S: SIN DUDA..._

_C: Bueno como iba diciendo OTRA VEZ, antes de que ahora los tortolitos me cortaran con otra de sus peleas comunes-pero fue cortada de nuevo_

_S: NO SOMOS TÓRTOLOS!_

_F: CLARO QUE NO!_

_S: VES POR UNA VEZ DICES ALGO LÓGICO BOBO-dijo sonriendo_

_F: si si, ya , bueno como iba diciendo Carly estamos aquí para felicitar el nuevo año y par-fue cortado por sam_

_S: PERO DEJA QUE LO DIGA CARLY IDIOTA!_

_C: Y AHÍ VAN OTRA VEZ..._

_F: SI PERO SI ELLA NO LO DICE ALGUIEN TIENE QUE DECIRLO_

_C: QUE?-dice indignada_

_S: TIENES RAZÓN!, CARLOTA DILO DE UNA VEZ!-Sam y freddie se vuelven a mirarla_

_C: ESO LLEVO INTENTANDO HACER UN RATO Y NO ME DEJAIS!-dice enojada_

_S: AY YA QUE_

_G: GIBBEEEEEEEEH_

_S: AGHHHHH PARA YA!_

_C: No mandes a callar a mi Gibby!_

_G: GIBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH-dice con voz de orgullo_

_C: PERO CÁLLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MANDEN CALLAR!_

_G: DEJADME !-dice triste_

_C: Bien, bueno que estamos aquí como veis - la corta Spencer que llevaba todo el tiempo como ausente_

_SP: FELIZ NAVIDAD !_

_C: Si ya que, para que seguir intentándolo...-dice rendida_

_SYF: FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD_

_S: Bahh que mas da, te la dejaré pasar por una vez sin golpearte_

_F: Menos mal! empezaba a asustarme_

_C: EL AMORRR-dice cantarina_

_SYF: SI CLARO, EL ME AMA YO LO AMO NOS AMAMOS-dicho esto se rieron_

_S: Ya para o al final me enfadaré de verdad!_

_F: Si , pero es verdad que me amas-dijo en tono meloso(?)_

_S: Si , claro que si nub, pero no te acostumbres a que te lo diga-dijo sonriendo y después le dio un tierno beso_

_C: Y aquí otra muestra del seddie_

_G: Si hay mucho seddie y poco Cibby aqui_

_C: La culpa es de angela, que no se esta ni metiendo en el dialogo_

_A: AAAAH A MI NO ECHARME LAS CULPAS ! no estoy inspirada hoy vale?_

_C: SI YA QUÉ!_

_G: bueno ya que ella no mete el cibby podríamos meterlo nosotros no?_

_C: ME PARECE BIEN-dicho esto se besan_

_SPYA: Ahhhhhhhis..._

_GR: AI QUE! tu a mi me tienes-dicho esto me coje de la cintura_

_A: ES VERDAD ! LO OLVIDABA-digo sonriendo y nos damos un beso_

_SP: AY PAREN YA O ME QUEDO YO SOLO!_

_SFGACGR: SPENCER!_

_SP: QUE?_

_A: ROMPISTE UN MOMENTO BONITO EN MI FIC!_

_SP: SI PERO NO ESTÁBAMOS AQUÍ PARA ESO SI NO PARA DESEAR FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_A: SI PERO INTERRUMPISTE MI BESO CON GRIFFIN!_

_GR: NO PASA NADA, SI QUIERES OTRO SOLO PÍDELO-dice sonriendo- ANDA MIRA, PINGÜ TIENE HAMBRE! NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE MI PAPELUCHO PASE HAMBRE, AHORA VUELVO AMOR!_

_A: SI SI COMO NO, TU SIEMPRE IGUAL!_

_C: En fin, que tanto costaba venir a desearles una-cortada por sam y freddie_

_SYF: FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_C: AAAAGHH YA ESTOY HARTA! NO ME DEJARON DECIRLO EN TODA LA NOCHE-dice enfadada-FELZ NAVIDAD FELIZ NAVIDAD, TANTO CUESTA DECIR DOS SIMPLES PALABRAS?-dicho esto sale del estudio enojada_

_G: CARLY!, no te vallaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas...-dice corriendo- ahora vuelvo! -dice desde la escalera_

_SP: y ya solo quedamos cuatro_

_S: Si y como no ustedes dos sobráis ahora en el fic_

_F: SAM!_

_S: QUE? ACASO NO ES VERDAD?_

_A: Si tiene razón, voy a buscar a griffen y así os dejo un momento seddie en el fic, VAMOS SPENCER ARRIANDO QUE ES GERUNDIO!_

_SP: Pero yo quiero seguir deseando feliz navidad-dice con berrinche_

_A: NO HAY PEROS QUE VALGAN!_

_Se van_

_S: Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_

_F: Si, pero no hay que ser brusca con la gente-dice mientras la rodea por la cintura_

_S: Ay ya que solo disfruta del momento-le da un beso tierno- un momento_

_F: Que pasa ahora?-dice un poco molesto_

_S: hay que despedirse!-dice riéndose- no creo que a nadie le interese ver nuestras cosas si no quieren ir al hospital!_

_F: Si tienes razon_

_S: En fin , que departe del equipo y no equipo de icarly_

_F: les deseamos una_

_GAFSGRSPC: FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_S: OYE USTEDES NO SE IBAN?_

_C: si pero yo subi por mi bolso, y todos me siguieron y bueno, lo vimos todo_

_S: Si ya ya, COTILLAS!_

_G: HAY QUE TIERNO QUE ES EL AMOR!_

_C: PERO PARA ESO YA ME TIENES A MI!_

_G: TIENES RAZON AMOR_

_S: ARGG IRSE YA GENTE Y SIRENITOS!_

_F: VOY A APAGAR LA CAMARA_

_S: SI MEJOR!, NO QUIERO QUE TENGAN PRUEBAS DE COMO LOS DESCUARTIZO A TODOS, Y TENER QUE IR A LA CARCEL_

_SP: mamaaaaaaaa-sale lloriqueando_

_C: ya le hiciste llorar!-dice saliendo-SPEEEEEEENCER!_

_A: mejor me voy, soy joven para morir!_

_F: Y ESTAMOS FUERA!_

_S: YA LES VALE CORRER!_

_Y todos salen corriendo , de repente sale de la cortina Guppy:_

_GU: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

**__y bueno, así termina este lioso ''Roll'' espero les haya gustado hahaha, un beso:)**


End file.
